Paparazzi
by LittlePeony
Summary: Not everyone can have the luck of being born famous. Not everyone can escape that life.


Loud music played from Sky Vita. Anyone within the city, who wasn't already in the club, could here ear piercing dubstep and awful mixes coming from the speakers inside for miles. Drunk celebrities and the world's most wealthy littered the area, making fools of themselves and not only regretting it later when the paparazzi catches their scandalous sides, but experience a killer hangover the next morning. Though, not everyone was foolish enough to expose themselves. The young man leaning on the wall of the club in the back alley was certainly one of those people

_"I wonder how they can still survive staying here. These drunk asses can barely walk straight."_ Gold eyes sparkled with amusement.

Yao, a 25 year old rising star, could barely stop himself from grinning as a couple attempted to convince a bouncer to have threesome with them. Clearly, the victim was nothing short of disgusted and offended that they would think he would agree to such lewd desires. What was stopping the man from attacking was the fact they were favorite guests of the club owner, very drunk guests I might add. Eventually the couple left and left Yao and the man alone. Yao walked up to the tall guard and leaned against the door.

"That's the second time this hour Ludwig. Maybe you should stop wearing that shirt", Yao eyed the tight black shirt that the blond had to wear as uniform, "Really shows off those pecs." He laughed as Ludwig eyed him with clear discomfort.

"Do you think I actually want to wear this? This thing is like a magnet to horny old stars and politicians." Ludwig shuddered at memories of previous harassments. Lucky for him, his intimidating figure balances his handsome face so it didn't take him long to drive unwelcomed customers away.

"Do you mind going inside? I kind of want to stay here by myself."

"Aren't you supposed to be performing tonight?"

"Nah. I only did one song before I stopped. I hate this place." Yao brushed a long strand of black hair from his face. "Loud and it reeks of alcohol"

"Well, it is a nightclub, one of the most popular in fact. So you signed yourself up for hell."

"Whatever Ludwig, just get out of here."

Ludwig only shrugged and turned to open the door. "My shift is ending but you can stay but don't stay too long. My boss almost fired me after he found you sleeping on the stairs."

Yao groaned at that unpleasant memory. Worst hangover of his life. "I won't."

The taller of the two nodded before closing and locking the door. Yao sighed and pulled out a cigarette and tugged at his jacket strings. This is how it always is. He was always alone and regretting every single moment of it. He had friends, really good ones in fact. But after his sudden rise in fame, they all treated him like a glass doll, amazing to look at but too precious to touch. He hated it, being viewed as a god rather than a human being. He was the same Yao, only more people knew he existed. This was why he left his old city in China and started a career in America, singing in overcrowded clubs, recording albums, and acting in a few movies. Squishing the cigarette into the concrete, Yao was about lit another when a light flashed at his face.

"Damn it Ivan!" Yao dropped cigarette and stomped it out with his combat boots. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry Yao, but I could never resist a good opportunity for a photo." Indigo eyes shined with amusement. "Looks like today's my lucky day. So scandalous Yao-Yao. You know how bad smoking is for your health." Ivan smiled and threw his scarf back as Yao gave him a dirty look, "But you look so sexy doing that, I don't know if I want you to stop!"

_"It's always like this…"_, Yao could never remember the time when Ivan wasn't by his side, taking pictures of him in unbelievable angles. The paparazzi could never get anything out of him, but this reporter seems to have Yao trapped in his tight grasp.

"Yao, are you listening?" Ivan stepped closer to the young star. Yao didn't realize how close he was until he could feel the tip of Ivan's nose brushed against his forehead.

"What." Yao stepped back, avoiding the tall Russian's advances. Ivan smiled. His kitten is scratching him again.

"I said the photo won't make out into the public if you let me stay at your place."

"You barge in anyway, why ask?"

Ivan can only chuckle as he places his large hands on Yao's shoulders. _They're warm…_Yao, embarrassingly, found himself wanting more of the warmth. Ivan leaned close to his ear and his warm breath covers Yao's ear.

"I'll see you tonight Yao."

_It's always like this…_


End file.
